Full color information systems for the display of high definition video information and complex pictorial and graphics images must (1) provide high image resolution for precise edge definition and image sharpness; (2) maintain high display and image luminance and contrast control for maximum image brightness in a variety of display environments; and (3) achieve high color fidelity by maintaining precise, predictable control over color synthesis and reproduction using the largest color gamut available. For purposes of the discussion herein, the term "full color" display or display image means a display or display image which is capable of producing color from the full spectrum of visible light, and which uses at least three additive or subtractive primary colors to produce the full spectrum. In addition, full color, high information content display systems must also be (4) small and compact; (5) should minimize power consumption; (6) should maximize response time (the speed with which the display can be updated); and (7) must be able to be manufactured at a low unit cost in order to be useful in a wide variety of applications.
Existing color displays using a variety of technologies to produce full color, high resolution displays are deficient in one or more of the goals enumerated above. For example, the dominant color production system for the production of direct view, full color visual displays utilizes shadowmask cathode ray tube (CRT) technology. While CRT displays have sufficient image resolution and generally good color rendition, they are typically large and heavy, consume considerable power, and have marginal luminance and contrast for the variety of environmental conditions in which displays must operate.